familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Cecil Pennefather (1857-1936)
|contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Edward Cecil Pennefather |birth_year=1857 |birth_month=02 |birth_day=12 |birth_locality=St Kilda, Victoria |birth_nation-subdiv1=Victoria (Australia) |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1936 |death_month=09 |death_day=25 |death_address=Casino Memorial Hospital |death_locality=Casino, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=PENNEFATHER.—September 25, 1936, at Casino, Edward Cecil (born at St. Kilda, Melbourne, February 12, 1857). R.I.P. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1882 |wedding1_month=02 |wedding1_day=04 |wedding1_locality=Sydney |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 271/1882 |globals= }} Biography Obituaries MR. E. C. PENNEFATHER CASINO, Monday. Mr. Edward Cecil Pennefather, of Naughton's Gap, who died in the Casino Memorial Hospital early on Saturday morning, was one of the best known surveyors on the North Coast. He had been a highly respected resident of Casino for 50 years. The deceased, who was 79 years of age, was the eldest son of the late Captain Daniel Pennefather and Mrs. Pennefather, who was a daughter of Edward Curr, often described as "the father" of separation in Victoria. He was born in Melbourne in 1857 and in 1882 married Alice Hanrahan, daughter of the late Michael Hanrahan, of Bathurst. In 1879 the late Mr. Pennefather joined the Lands Department in Sydney as a cadet and in 1885 he was sent to Grafton as a staff surveyor. He took up the same position at Casino the following year. In later years he resigned from the department to practice as a surveyor on his own account. He followed this calling up till the time of his death. He was a member of a syndicate which subdivided the township of Bonalbo and he carried out the work connected with its survey and design. The deceased, whose wife died three years ago, is survived by eight children. The sons are Messrs. Claud Wilfred and Vere (Old Bonalbo), Noel (Lismore), Godfrey and Wilfred Pennefather (Casino); and the daughters are Sister Mary Dorothius, of the Convent of Mercy, Stanthorpe, and Mesdames C. Schreiber (Muswellbrook) and N. Clayton (Casino). Deceased's two brothers are Messrs. Hugh Pennefather, a merino wool expert of Melbourne and Bendigo, and Wilfred Pennefather, of Kew, Victoria. One of his cousins was Vice-Admiral Gurner, who was one of the first Australians to join the Royal Navy. John Gurner, another cousin, was a Victorian judge. The funeral took place on Saturday in the Roman Catholic portion of the local cemetery after a service at St. Mary's Church. Roger Riley and Son had charge of the funeral arrangements. :: MR. C. PENNEFATHER. The death occurred at the Casino Memorial Hospital on Saturday last, of Mr. Edward Cecil Pennefather, at the age of 79 years. Deceased was the eldest son of the late Captain Pennefather, and Mrs. Pennefather (a daughter of the late Edward Michelthwait Carr, the father of separation in Victoria). He joined the Lands Department in Sydney as a cadet in 1879, and went to Grafton as a staff surveyor in 1885, removing to Casino in the same capacity in 1886. After his retirement from the Department, he began practice as a licensed surveyor, following his profession up to the time of his death. His wife predeceased him in 1933. Eight children survive. They are: Messrs Claud Wilfred (Old Bonalbo), Vere (Old Bonalbo), Noel (Lismore), Godfrey (Casino), and Wilfred Pennefather (Casino), and Sister Mary Dorothius (Convent of Mercy, Stanthorpe), and Mesdames Clarice Schreiber (Muswellbrook), and Nea Clayton (Casino). One daughter, Kathleen, predeceased her father. Mrs. Schrieber, of Scott-street, was with her father when he passed away. Two brothers, Messrs. Wilfred Pennefather, electrical engineer, of Kew, Melbourne, and Hugh Pennefather, the well-known Merino wool expert of Melbourne and Bendigo, survive. The funeral took place on Saturday, leaving St. Mary's R.C. Church for the R.C. portion of Casino ceremtery. A cousin of Mr. Pennefather's was Victor Gurner, one of the first Australians to join the Royal Australian Navy, and who retired as a vice-admiral. Another cousin, John Gurner, was a judge in Victoria. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Resided in New South Wales